Oh Those Fans of Black Butler
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: The cast of Black Butler: Ciel, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian will answer questions and do the dares!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, these are questions that you, the fans of black butler have been asking. You have all had your own ideas but now, the characters are going to ask. I won't say who asked what just in case you pervy people are only pervy on the inside ;3 lets begin!

The characters here are:

Alois Trancy

Claude Faustus

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

And Me!

Me: Sebastian, here is your question. What do you truly feel towards Ciel? Just a meal or something more?

Sebastian: of course he is my meal... *looks over at a shocked and sad Ciel who has tears in his eyes* but he is also so much more than that, he may be a brat at times, but I have grown to care deeply about him.

*Ciel and Sebastian smile at each other warmly*

Me: Alright, Ciel, how do you truly feel about Sebastian? Just your butler or is there some feeling of romance?

Ciel: *blushes bright red* o-of course he is my b-butler, but h-he is rather...a-alluring. I mean... y-you could say I have some romantic feelings towards h-him... *refuses to meet Sebastian's gaze*

Me: Alois, what do you mean by "I want Ciel Phantomhive" or speaking directly to him "I want you" or "Get Ciel for me"?

Alois: Simple, I think he is a grand prize and I would love to have him. Not romantically, god knows I hate him, but as a pet or sex slave, sure! He seems to have a decent size, always getting hard and horny around his butler...

Ciel: I do not!

Alois: look down genius!

Ciel: *pulls knees to chest to hide*

Me: *nervous laugh* okay, Claude Faustus, what are your true feelings towards Alois?

Claude: i thought i had made it very clear in the episode where Alois asked me this while his and Ciel's soul waged war in Ciel's body. He was a tool and a meal, nothing more.

Alois: but...but you said we were companions! *cries*

Claude: we are, very close companions, that was in the series, in real life i care very deeply about you.

Me: aww happy ending. Ready for the dare part?

All of them: dare?

Me: fans wanted to ask you questions, they did. They also want you to do things.

All: oh, okay

Me: Ciel, you have been dared to kiss Sebastian on the lips.

Ciel: but-

Me: nope, do it

Ciel: *blushes and scoots over to Sebastian and lightly kisses him on the lips then looks down*

Sebastian: *grabs Ciel's face and kisses him deeply, forcing tongue into his mouth*

Me: *watches as they pull apart smiling* okay then, Alois, your dare is to make a sexy pose at Claude and say "Go on, you want it"

Alois: can i be on top of Claude?

Me: sure

Alois: *puts my knees over Claude's shoulders to where my crotch is pressed against his mouth, and whispers in his ear* "Go on, you want it"

All of them including Alois and Claude: *laughing hysterically*

Alois: *gets off of Claude still laughing*

Me: Alright Claude, your dare is to kiss Alois

Claude: *shrugs and kisses Alois with passion*

Me: well that was painless

Claude: for you maybe, he bit my tongue

Alois: it was in the back of my throat! it touched my throat hole flap!

Claude: your uvula?

Alois: whatever!

Me: *laughs* Sebastian, your dare is to tell a dog you love it and then tell a cat "bad kitty"

Sebastian: Nooooooooooooooo!

Ciel: nope! Thats an order! Do it Sebastian!

Sebastian: *sighs and pets a dog* i-i-i lo-ove y-y-y-you. *looks at a cute adorable baby kitten* b-b-bad k-k-kitty...

Cat: meow

Sebastian: *sobs and picks it up* im so sorry! Good kitty! Good kitty! *kisses its head*

Everyone but sebastian: *laughs*

ALRIGHT! TILL NEXT TIME! BYEEE


	2. Chapter 2

LRIGHT! BACK FOR MORE!

Me: Ciel and Sebastian, you have been dared by a Nanami-Kawaii to spend an entire night together at the love hotel

Sebastian: *glares at fan*

Ciel: Aw hell no!

*people eventually kick them out of the Phantomhive Mansion and Sebastian and Ciel walk to the love hotel*

-in the hotel-

Ciel: *sits on the bed* Now what?

Sebastian: hmm... *starts to strip*

Ciel: Noooooo!

*after that night they come back, Ciel has a limp and Sebastian won't stop smiling*

Me: Haha

Sebastian: I want another dare!

Ciel: damn you

Me: Ciel you'll like this one! Sebastian! You have been dared by Skullfrost to dress in drag, do the hula, and profess your undying love to Pluto, Grell, and William, then You must attract the attention of London and say "i have an announcement" and while everyone is looking say "I have mastered the use of the potty"

Sebastian: but... Grell...and...Pluto...and...Toilets?

Sebastian: shit *dresses like Cinderella but x10 in gayness, hula's, and screams* "Grell! Pluto! William! My love reaches from the end of the world and back for you!" *then runs through London screaming* "Attention everyone! I have an announcement!" ANd when people look he screams "I have mastered the use of the potty" and when everyone laughs he kills them all*

Ciel: oh god, tell me i don't have one!

Me: Ciel, you have been dared to...oh Jesus...

Ciel: -_-

Me: kiss Alois Trancy with tongue

Ciel: fine...

Alois: *sits back as Ciel tongues him and makes out with him*

Alois: you seemed to enjoy that

Ciel: shut up!

Me: Claude and Alois you have been dared to switch clothes with each other and then Alois has to give Claude a lapdance

*alois and Claude do so quickly and without argument*

Me: thats all the dares for today! But, i have some requests. Comment with the number of dare u want to see! Only pick 2!

1. Ciel gives Sebastian a strip tease while wearing kitten ears and a fake tale

2. Sebastian runs nude through a horde of fangirls

3. Alois and Ciel switch places for a day, then fuck all night on camera

4. Sebastian and Claude go out on a romantic date dressed like women

5. Sebastian gives Grell a strip tease, Ciel twerks to Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball and posts video on youtube, Alois dresses like a real person and wears long jeans and in all grey, and Claude paints a smile on his face and goes by the name Mr. HappyFaceAllTheTime all day

Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! We! Are! Back!

Ciel: kill me now

Sebastian: is that an order?

Ciel: shut up!

Alois: don't say "kill me" if it isnt't an order! Idiot

Ciel: what did you call me?!

Alois: I didn't say anything

Ciel: yes you did! You called me an idiot

Alois: if you know what I said then why'd you ask

Ciel: why'd you deny saying it?!

Me: SHUT UP! You are both acting like children!

*everyone stares*

Me: alright! Sebastian and Claude...you have been dared to go on a romantic evening dressed like...women!

Claude: I'll be the dominant one, it suits you to be weak

Sebastian: -_- sure, thats why your ass DIED in Black Butler season 2! And by who's hand? Mine!

Claude: actually it was by a sword. Come on

-the two go out to dinner at a romantic resturant dressed in pink dresses with long extentions-

Me: alright! This one is long! Sebastian, you must give Grell a strip tease! Ciel, you must twerk to Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball, in the same outfit, and post the video on youtube-

Ciel: she was naked!

Me: shuddup! Alois you have to dress in all grey with long pants and Claude you have to paint a smile on your face and go by all day.

Ciel: damn you

Sebastian: -starts to strip tease for Grell but Grell fangirls and passes out so Sebastian takes a nude on Grell's camera-

Ciel: -strips and twerks to Wrecking Ball and posts the video on youtube forgetting to pixelate the "interesting parts" and nearly dies of embarrassment-

Alois: -dresses in all shiney gray with a lacey tank top and long skinny jeans that are grey with high heels, gray, and a sparkley coat, gray-

Me: gay

Alois: so fab!

Claude: -Sits facing the wall but turns around with a jeff the killer smile on his face-

Alois: it's so...you!

Me: and what's your name?

Claude: Mr...Happy...Face...All...The Time...

Me: final dare! Sebastian you have been dared to run nude through a horde of fangirls!

Sebastian: if I must -strips and runs through a horde of fangirls then locks himself in the manor-

Alright thats all the-

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: who was that?!

Grell: -hugs Bassy- oh Bassy i saw your photo! Let's take a photo together! Oooh!

Um...alright...that's all we have time for...and all the dares we got... please submit what you want the characters to do! Chapter 4 will start with truth so you, the fans, are able to ask whatever questions you want! Whether it be about love or secret fears or kinks! ;) and then the dares!

Ciel: please don't make me do anything embarrassing! Especially in front of S-

Sebastian: who, My Lord? -smirks-


	4. SOWWY!

**A/N**

**I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THE STORY! SO SOWWY! BUT IF U STILL WANT MORE I WILL PRIVATE MESSAGE YOUR REQUEST FOR A TRUTH AND DARE TO YOU. SOWWY!**


End file.
